


Working Together

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Stiles and Derek are trapped in a room together until they can figure out how to work together. Stiles uses this as an opportunity to air out the elephant in the room and finally get to the bottom of what's going on between them.





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).

> Written for Hartless. I love you and I hope you enjoy this my dearest <3

Stiles shoves Derek into the closet, his breath coming out in quick pants, his heart racing. His hands fall to his knees as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Does your life revolve around embarrassing me?” Derek asks, his voice hard. 

Stiles straightens out, glaring at the alpha. “Oh, I am so sorry I didn’t know the proper etiquette when dealing with a witch, Derek. Maybe if you’d told me ahead of time what to expect we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“I told you exactly what was necessary and nothing more.”

“God,” Stiles hisses, shoving at Derek’s chest. “Don’t you see the issue? You never give me  _ all _ the details, only the ones you think I need. And it’s gotten us in trouble again!”

Derek growls, frustration clear. “ _ You _ got us in trouble. Again.”

“Then go,” Stiles says, gesturing towards the door. “Get out there and take care of business because despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”

“If I believed that for one second, I’d be gone.”

They’re at a stand still, both breathing heavily, the air around them stilted and hot. Stiles throws his hands up as he turns away, his back to Derek. He squats down, burying his fingers in his hair, tugging on the ends in frustration. 

Derek clears his throat. “The witch said we needed to work together to get out of this mad house.”

“I know,” Stiles snaps. “I was there. I was the one trying to get you to work with me.  _ You _ were the one barking orders at me.”

“Stiles,” Derek whispers, “I’m trying, alright.”

“Well try harder.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Stiles finally turns back towards Derek, his body thrumming with adrenaline. His hands shake as he points at Derek. “I told you I loved you, Derek. I can’t just go back from that!”

“And I told you it was a bad idea,” Derek says, looking up at the ceiling, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Why? I want exact reasons, Derek so I can do what I do and talk my way around them. For once, admit you were  _ wrong,  _ because you and me? We’d be great together.”

Derek growls again, the sound radiating through his chest. Instead of intimidating Stiles it makes his skin tingle. He steps right into Derek’s space. “Tell me. Give me a real reason and I’ll drop it. I’ll live with whatever this is between us never being what it could be. Give me a solid excuse and I’ll find another pack. Whatever. Just,” Stiles places a hand on Derek’s chest. “Don’t just give up and shut me out. Because I can’t do that, can’t handle it.”

Derek looks above Stiles’ head, his face blank. “And if it doesn’t work out and I lose you?”

Stiles stares up at him. “Jesus Christ,” he whispers, his voice sounding raw. “You’re not even willing to try because of a what if?”

“If we stay friends, at least I get to keep you close.”

“Well,” Stiles says, “I can’t live like that.”

Stiles is about to step away, get away from Derek’s presence to try and clear his head but Derek’s hands wrap around his elbows, keeping him in place. “I’m sorry. I’m scared, Stiles.”

Derek finally looks down into Stiles’ eyes and they stand there, gazing at one another before Derek is pushing forward, taking Stiles’ lips against his own. It makes Stiles’ insides feel alive in a way that he’s never felt before, not even with his magic. 

“I’m scared, too, dummy,” Stiles whispers, smiling at Derek’s eye roll. “But if we stick together, we can lean on each other and borrow each other’s strength.”

Derek kisses him again, keeping it chaste. It’s perfect. “Yeah. Okay,” he whispers, his eyes shining with joy. “But this means you have to actually listen to me once in awhile.”

Stiles lets out a startled laugh. Shaking his head he says, “get better ideas first.”

Just then, the door pops back open, the witch smiling at them. “Are we ready to have this discussion again, boys?”

“Yes,” Stiles says with a nod. “And this time, we’ll work together.”


End file.
